


The all-seeing eye

by Adara_Rose



Series: Harry Potter head canon [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: "What do I do with it?" She asked even as she turned it on."Anything you want:"





	

“Think of it like an all-seeing eye” Harry said as he handed over the blue box with the gold ribbon. For not the first time, Hermione wondered if he was a bit of his head. Then she unwrapped the gift.

 

It was a video camera, most likely expensive judging by the sleek design. Trust Harry to remember an off-hand comment made years ago about wanting to record the important things some day.

 

“What do I do with it?” Hermione asked even as she turned it on.

 

“Whatever you want. Record voices. Take pictures. You’ll think of something.”

 

Hermione held it up to her eye, catching Harry’s smile on the tiny lens.

 

“I’m going to need a tripod” she said as the little red light started blinking.

 

“Keep opening your presents, Mione.”

 

His smile had something in it she didn’t understand.

 

She recorded it anyway.


End file.
